User blog:Epicgamer347/epic ym song!!!
Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Fresh, Dookie Fresh I-I-I I had a hot date so I picked her up at eight, sharp Her body was bangin' This chick was built with great parts (whistles) Then she was beautiful, I didn't really know her But I noticed when I picked her up, she had a funny odor I was really confused cuz she had a gorgeous body But she stunk like Precious dropped a deuce in a port-a-potty Her funk was crazy strong, killin me with deadly stank It made me wanna do a cannon ball into a septic tank To get away from the stank I gave her a dozen roses but they wilted and I think that she's hot But I don't even know if I can do this Cuz she smells like R. Kelly's date mixed with raw sewage Her breath smells like a homeless man pooped in her mouth She needs to bathe herself in tomato juice or I'm out She's ridiculously fine! So who woulda guessed that this girl smells so Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Fresh, Dookie Fresh I gotta admit she knocked me off my feet Even with her stench of wet dog and taco meat She said "Puff, I really like you, and I'd rally be embarrassed If you didn't peep my heritage and meet my parents." So I drove to their house, and I parked the car And it smelled like Amy Winehouse threw up in a jar And it got worse as soon as we entered her parents' house I started gagging' like I had a pubic hair in my mouth Should I run home and take a shower in bleach? "Yes!" Her mom stank like Lady Gaga's old ass meat dress "Paparazzi!" Shut up, this shit ain't funny! Even her dad smelled like the inside of Batman's onesy Her mom made us dinner and I couldn't even eat it Cuz she smelled like a piece of meat between the lunch lady's cleavage I really like this girl, but I feel like givin' in To To To be honest she smells like an Indian "Hey, that's not funny!" No, no I mean like Indian food Like curry smells bad, Indian food! "You're a dick!" Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Fresh, Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Fresh, Dookie Fresh And now she wants to get serious I don't know what it is But if I don't get away from the smell Imma throw myself off a bridge I gotta end it! She smells like Venus Williams' panties after playin' tennis There's no way that I can win this We go out to eat before we even get a seat She makes all the people in the restaurant clear out into the street Like a fuckin' fire drill They skip their entire meal Yo Deejay should I leave her, or should I try and chill? Ah! I've had worse (3x) Smash that ass anyway Ah! I've had worse Puff, plug your nose and smash that ass anyway Naw, I think I'm gonna leave her and I wish her the best But somebody needs to tell her that she's Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Fresh, Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Doo-dookie Doo-Dookie Dookie Fresh Dookie Fresh, Dookie Fresh Category:Blog posts